Music Jam 2014
The Music Jam 2014 was a party in Club Penguin that began on July 17th, and ended on July 31, 2014. Storyline To celebrate the finale of the Penguin Cup, Cadence announces her plans for a new single and her other plans for the opening of a massive, luxury celebration cruise ship. Multiple special guests appeared with her to perform at the ultimate music festival. Performances All of the performers listed could be seen at the Main Stage every few minutes. A new performer was unlocked every other day of the party. Each one also offered their own free Autographed Backgrounds. Free items Trivia *It is the second Sponsored Party in 2014, the first being the Muppets World Tour. It is also the ninth sponsored party overall, with the first being the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012. It was followed by the Frozen Party. *It is the first musical-themed party to have the "Music Jam" title since 2011. **However, this is the first party with the original "Music Jam" name to include special guests. *Polo Field confirmed it would begin in July on Twitter.https://twitter.com/polofield/statuses/472079894080286720 *A new song called Best Day Ever was released prior to the party,https://twitter.com/polofield/status/476890804141953024 free to download on the homepage starting July 2. *Members who bought and used the Tour Bus Igloo appear on the igloo list at the party. *Night-time in Club Penguin became a reality during this party, as it was asked for by many players; there are daytime and nighttime five minute cycles for the Music Cruise in the party.Music Jam 2014 Update This is the first ever party to feature this. However, other parties have had different types of skies, albeit only one that stays the same throughout the entire duration of the party. *This was the first full appearance of the Penguin Band as mascots in almost two years, since the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. *It was referred to as the "Music Jam Takeover" at the beginning of the "Disney Channel's Game On" video. Glitches *There was a glitch where you could not like other penguins' SoundStudio songs. However, this has now been fixed. *Sometimes you won't be able to hear other penguins' music, unless you either leave and come back or share music of yours. *There is a glitch that if you go down a slide in the pool area, you can't splash. *There is a glitch when Cadence is talking and showing you the schedule, when you press "ok", the speech bubble won't disappear. The only way to make the speech bubble disappear is to click on the map and then close it. *When you pick "Games" on the Map and pick Hydro Hopper, the arrow will be on the right of the Hydro Hopper, where the Hydro Hopper previously was. *There is a glitch where you can't get the Girl Next Door Guitar. Whenever you click on it, it won't be added to your inventory. However, this has now been fixed. *When someone is singing on the Main Stage and you go to SoundStudio, when you exit SoundStudio, the person who was singing when you went to SoundStudio will still be there without any music playing. After a few seconds, the singer will go away. *While being updated on Wednesday night, the Music Cruise had the Operation: Blackout music being played. *If you clicked any of the Penguin Band members on your Friend List, you will notice that none of their players cards have updated. You will see their updated player card if you meet and click on them. Gallery Sneak Peeks BAE7326A-0185-45C0-BAFF-415C1EE1011C.jpg|Spike Hike had hinted the special guests all the way back in March 2014. He later denied this, so the reveal would come as a surprise MJ2014Tweet.jpg|The tweet from Polo Field confirming the party Musicjam2014proof.png|The tweet from Polo Field confirming the party will occur in July 2014 muelle music jam.png|A sketch of the Dock during the party (A sneak peek from The Spoiler Alert) 0219FE7A-EB70-409E-BF84-2CF9F64BF94B.JPG|The image on the announcement post PlztTellPenguin-PalThatIGotASweg.png|Sneak peek from membership page G 0013 2.jpg|A sneak peek about the party in the Club Penguin Magazine S 0010 2.jpg|The new minigame MusicJamSkyTransitions.jpg|Sky transitions that appeared during the party MusicJamGuests.jpg|Guests that performed at the party Membership Page July 2014.jpg|The July membership page Newspaper Articles Issue #453 2xpcp.png Issue #455 A7AlvFh.png Issue #458 Best fans.jpg Screens 0702-(Marketing)-Music-Jam-Homepage-Billboard-Disney-Stars-1404321583.jpg|The first homepage screen for the party 0709-(Marketing)MusicJamHomepageBillboard-SoundStudio-1405531597.jpg|The second homepage screen for the party 0702-(Marketing)-Music-Jam-Exit-Screen-Disney-Stars-1404321583.jpg|The logoff screen Music Jam 2014 logo screen.png|The logo screen during the party Rooms Music Jam 2014 Bridge.png|Bridge Music Jam 2014 Buffet.png|Buffet Music Jam 2014 Dock.png|Dock Music Jam 2014 Engine Room.png|Engine Room Music Jam 2014 Main Stage.png|Main Stage Music Jam 2014 Pool Deck.png|Pool Deck Music Jam 2014 Ship Lobby.png|Ship Lobby Music Jam 2014 Town.png|Town Center Emoticons Muppets 2014 Emoticons Clap.gif|Clap Emoticon Music Jam 2014 Fist Pump emoticon.gif|Fist Pump Emoticon Music Jam 2014 Emoticons Cute.png|Cute Emoticon Other Music Cruise map.png|A map of the cruise MJ2014S17.png|The Music Jam 2014 Schedule MusicJam2014MembershipNotePopup.png|The Membership Note whenever a non-member tries to claim a Member item during the party MusicJam2014TourBusIgloosList.png|The Tour Bus Igloos List MusicJam2014TourBusIgloosList2.png|A note of the Tour Bus Igloos List MusicJam2014TourBusIgloosList3.png|Another note of the Tour Bus Igloos List homepagebgg-1404323168.jpg|The background of the Club Penguin site during the party Videos Club Penguin Behind the Scenes with Cole Plante SoundStudio Tutorial 2014 - Club Penguin Music Jam-1404870066|A sneak peek given to bloggers walking through the new game, SoundStudio Club Penguin Best Day Ever - Cadence and the Penguin Band (Official Music Video) Club Penguin Interview with Sabrina Carpenter Club Penguin Cole Plante - Gotta Have a Wingman Remix Club Penguin Sabrina Carpenter on Music Jam 2014 - Disney Channel's Game On Messages Tour Guide Messages Safe Chat Messages Jokes Names in other languages See also *List of Parties and Events in 2014 SWF Performer Music *Best Day Ever *Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) Remix *Replay *Can't Blame a Girl for Trying *Hoy Somos Más References Category:Music Jam Category:Parties of 2014 Category:Sponsored Parties Category:2014